


When The Music's Not Forgotten

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “I have stood beside you for almost thirty years because I believed you could change the Templars for the better. And I still do. But—” She felt her grip go weak and suddenly she felt as mature as her body was telling her she was. “But I cannot in good faith say that what you’re doing is the right thing, Haytham. That is your child. The son of the woman you loved all these years. And you’re pushing him away because you think any parental feelings you could’ve had are gone.”
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	When The Music's Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Honest to god, I can summarize stories and chapters, but one-shots? Something just short-wires and I can't. But, I hope you enjoy! -Thorne

She watched from afar as the two men argued, one with his hands clasped tightly behind his back, the other gesturing wildly with them. It was almost downright hysterical how similar they were, though they’d never agree with her. But from where she stood, the similarities were plain to see. They might have different ways of showing it, but that _Kenway Temper_ ran deep, and she sighed as she started making her way over, knowing it was about to explode into something serious.

“You do not care about the people! They fight to make their lives better! To be free and you stand above them and scoff as if it is all in vain!”

Haytham huffed at his words, countering, “It seems a lot of good they’re doing themselves, Connor. Most of them are getting killed. A _ragtag band of townsfolk_ can’t possibly hope to defeat a _trained army_.”

His son’s face pinched in anger and before he could do anything, she stepped between them, placing her hands to their chests as she split them apart. “Alright, that’s enough. You two keep at it and trouble will find us.”

Connor shoved her hand aside, taking a step forward. “ _No! It is not enough_!”

She turned, a firm look in her eye. “Look, I get that you’re upset, and I understand, but taking it out on Haytham _isn’t_ going to change the past.”

He pointed his finger in her face, hissing, “You know _nothing_ of what upsets me, (Y/N).”

She cocked an eyebrow, eyes following from his finger to his honeyed ones. “First off, I’m your senior, and you _will_ address me with the proper respect. Secondly, how much do you wanna bet on that statement?”

He pulled his hand away, getting in her face. “I would bet _my life_ upon it.”

(Y/N) nodded, then remarked, “I know for a fact that Ziio’s death is what drives you so strongly to defeat the Templars and Charles Lee.” Connor recoiled slightly, but she kept speaking. “I know that you blame your father and believe it was _his_ order to burn Kanatahséton.”

She watched his face fall in a mixture of hate and pain as he muttered, “Lee works for him. How could it not be?”

(Y/N) tipped her chin up, recalling, “Because _I_ know for a fact that it wasn’t. _Haytham wasn’t even in the colonies when your village was burned_.” She could hear Haytham intake a sharp breath, but she took a step forward. “We were overseas when Kanatahséton fell. Whoever burned your village _did not do so on Haytham’s orders_ , Ratonhnhaké:ton.” The young man said nothing, and for a moment, the world around them felt so dark and heavy. Letting out a sigh, (Y/N) placed a hand on his bicep, urging him to look at her; he met them, and she murmured, “Go home for the day, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Nothing can be done about the mission this late.”

It took him a moment to move his feet, then he whispered, “I will be at the docks tomorrow.”

She watched him walk off before turning to Haytham, mocking, “Well done, _genius_. Any more ways you want to make your son hate you?”

He scoffed, turning on his heel as he headed in the direction of the inn. “It’s not _my_ fault he’s naïve.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes walking beside him, not bothering to look at the people who moved out of their way as they strode past. “Of course, it isn’t. But you treating him like a child and not a grown man _isn’t_ going to make the situation better. _He’s your son, Haytham. Start acting like his parent_.”

She watched from the side as he pulled a mirthless grin. “Any capability of nurturing and loving I could feel has been burned away, (Y/N). You know that.”

Her face scrunched up at his words and she asked, “So what? You’re _incapable_ of loving you own child?”

He hummed, musing, “So it would seem.”

She stopped dead in her tracks, condemning, “ _You heartless bastard_.”

Haytham’s steps halted and he turned, looking back at her with a carefully hidden, but hurt expression. “ _What_?”

(Y/N) took a step towards him, reiterating, “I said, _you’re a heartless bastard, Haytham Kenway_.” Before he could speak, she accused, “How dare you stand before me and tell me _you_ _can’t love_ _your own child_? How dare you claim to have loved _her_ when all _you_ have left of her besides your memories is standing in front of you and _you can’t even make an effort to care for him_?”

Each word felt like it was cutting at his very soul and all he could return was, “I _did_ care for her.” (Y/N) could tell he wanted to yell, but he was desperately trying to reign his emotions in.

She let out a huff of disbelief, spitting. “Well you have a _damn good_ way of showing it, Haytham.”

She gave him a pointed look before pushing past him, but his hand shot out, wrapping around her forearm to bring her back. “No, we are not finished with this.” He gestured to her. “ _Why_ are _you_ so concerned about it?”

(Y/N) thought her head was going to explode and she hissed, “ _Because I’m watching the last good thing you’ll ever be given in this sad life you’ve lived and you’re turning it away over some stupid set of ideals!_ ”

At that, Haytham’s temper snapped and he shouted, “ _Those ideals are our ideals_ (Y/N)!”

She put her hand to her chest, admitting, “ _I am not a templar, Haytham_! I am not devoted to the order like you are!”

His brows furrowed as he asked, “What?”

(Y/N) shook her head, expressing, “Haytham, I’ve _never_ been devoted to the templars.” She took a step towards him, curling her hands in his jacket lapels. She tugged on them hoping to emphasize the emotion she felt. “ _I’m devoted to you_.” Steel eyes went wide and (Y/N) felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, making her lighter than she had in decades. “I have stood beside you for almost _thirty years_ because I believed you could change the Templars for the better. _And I still do._ But—” She felt her grip go weak and suddenly she felt as mature as her body was telling her she was. “But I _cannot_ in _good faith_ say that what you’re doing is the _right_ thing, Haytham. That is _your child_. _The son of the woman you loved all these years_. And you’re pushing him away because you think any parental feelings you could’ve had are _gone_.” (Y/N) looked at him and she cursed how she loved the man. Tears welled in her vision and she whispered harshly, “ _I pity you. I pity that you have locked your heart away so tightly that you can’t find it anymore. I pity that_ —” Before she could help it, a sob escaped her and she raised her hands to her face, trying to hide it from him.

Warm hands pulled her to an equally warm chest, and she buried her face in his chest as she cried. “(Y/N),” he breathed, shock running through him at her admissions. She clung to him as if she’d fall into the earth if she didn’t. A painful feeling began tugging at his heart and he looked down, coaxing, “(Y/N), look at me.” She shook her head and he sighed. “(Y/N), _please_?” Finally, she tilted her head up and he took in the sight of her red-rimmed eyes and tearstained cheeks. Only one question seemed to swim above the rest of them and he inquired softly, “ _Why have you stayed all the years_?” Her lips wobbled, but there was no turning back now, she’d already pulled the final support from the dam. She stared into his eyes and brought a hand up, pressing it to his cheek.

She let her thumb caress his skin and confessed, “ _Because I love you, Haytham_ …and I want you to do what’s best for you.” (Y/N) inhaled deeply, trying to push the lump in her throat away as she shook her head. “ _I don’t want you to make your decision based on the order and your responsibilities to it. I want you to look at what you’ve got left and ask yourself if it’s really what you want from life_.” She pulled her hand away and dropped her gaze, beginning to untangle herself from his arms. He held tight and she pleaded, “Please don’t do this Haytham… _let me go_.”

“No.” (Y/N) looked back at him and he said, “Why haven’t you said anything all these years?”

She wanted to laugh but all she could manage was a pathetic huff. “ _Haytham, you’ve never looked at any woman like you did Ziio, and you sure as hell have never been as happy as when you were with her_.” (Y/N) swallowed thickly, whispering, “ _I’ve had thirty years to understand my feelings for you. You don’t need to worry about the admittance. It won’t change anything_.”

She tried to move again, but he reached up, cupping her cheeks, murmuring, “It changes _everything_.” She met his eyes and he professed, “ _I love you, (Y/N) (L/N)_.”

Though a bolt of disbelieving happiness shot through her, she shook her head, begging, “ _Don’t do that, Haytham. Don’t lie to me to make me feel better about this_.”

His grip tightened ever so slightly, and he calmly stated, “ _Look me in the eyes and tell me that I’m lying to you_.” (Y/N) raised her eyes and searched his, hoping that somewhere there was a lie. But for the first time in a long time, his steel eyes shone with a clearness that she hadn’t seen in years. “ _Am I lying to you_?”

She shook her head, murmuring, “ _No_ …I know you well enough to know that.” She blinked slowly, questioning, “ _Where do we go from here, Haytham_?” He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers, hands lowering a bit to cup her jaw.

His fingers brushed the back of her neck and he whispered, “ _We go home_.” (Y/N) shut her eyes and he added, “ _We’ve wasted enough time (Y/N)…let’s not waste anymore_.”


End file.
